dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
WMAT
This is world martial arts tournament. Here every 3 months a martial arts tournament will be held. And the final 3 will recieve a zennie prize. #Z 75,000, plus a unique item #Z 50,000 #Z 25,000 The Rules The rules for the tournament are simple. *If you leave the ring, you lose. *You lose when your health is reduced to 1. *You cannot use any items. This excludes Combat Clothing, Focus Gloves, and Combat Gloves. Note that techniques that summon weapons are allowed on technicality - they are not items. Materializing items, however, is prohibited. *Unique Items are prohibited. *Hitting your opponent in the eyes or groin is prohibited. *Once your match is selected you will be notified via Message Walls. Each competitor has 3 days to begin their match. If they do not, they are disqualified. Users must post their turn within 24 hours of their turn beginning. If you are unable to, Please give permission to another user to take your turn for you. *Two characters per user, max. *Ultimate Techniques are prohibited for the duration of the tournament. *Optional: The loser of a match must do something for the winner. Both characters must agree, and the action must be determined beforehand. Breaking any of these rules will result in disqualification. Tournament Sign UpClosed! *Starr Abraxis *Cauli *Kagome Mugen *Kalin Ginja *Tiny *Desmond Tall *Xross *Titanus *Lilitu *Animus *Captain Butterfly *Nikoloas *Silas Ambrose *Radlynn Might *Veranus Ambrose *Lucrecia Ambrose Kuyo Bloodthorn Bracket WMAT Warrior's Arrival! The Tournament Begins! Cauli finished registering for the WMAT and is walking towards the fighters waiting area "hmm its been a while since this tournament have been held and mom wouldn't let me join last time" Cauli punches her fist into her palm "lets hope i can have some challenging brawls and maybe a few challenges." "Well, I say it's better to save thoughts of battle for the battle, yes?" Kalin said, tapping Cauli's shoulder from the opposite side, one of his more playful actions. "what i like fighting you can't blame me for getting fired up, besides you think i'm bad now? You know how i am in battle" Cauli chooses to tilt her head backwards rather than turn around "besides whats the point of fighting if you cant get excited for it" "Heh. Fair enough, Cauli. I just hope you don't destroy the arena before the rest of us get our turn...oh, by the way, the people at the registration desk told me to give this to you." he said, offering her a dull metal bracelet, a number '7' painted on the side. Starr smiles as he finishes registration, and thanks the woman helping him. He walks over to Cauli and Kalin, smiling."Hey Sis....Kalin." He looks at Kalin, and then back to Cauli."I hope we have fun during the tournament. I'm hoping we won't have to fight." "Oh hey Starr wasn't sure if you would make an appearance. It should be fun and if we do fight don't hold back i'll be dissapointed if it isn't a fun fight" Cauli jostles Starrs shoulder " well it will be down to the fates to decide have fun put all that training you went through to the best of your abilities" Luminita walked in, headed over to Starr, and poked him, before passing him a note. Starr blinks, and reads the note. He chuckles to himself, and nods to Lumi. He looks back to Cauli."Well, I just hope the first person I fight doesn't beat me into the ground.....You know how I am when I'm very angry right? I don't want someone to get me past my breaking point Cauli Butterfly descents in flapping his winks. "Well isn't this adorable the whole gangs together." He grins at the group of people he tried to kill on an island. "For those who don't know me I am Captain Butterfly, and I'm the winner of this tournament." he smirks Starr turns around, and frowns at Butterfly."The winner of the Loser's Tournament maybe, the Anjin family is winning this one." He walks up to him, and looks into his eyes."I know what you did, and I'm not going to show you mercy, Butterfly." His burning pink eyes stare right back at Starr viciously. "My, my the child is standing up for himself, just be happy I can't kill you otherwise you wouldn't last the day. Ah well lets me save the moment for another day." He says bitterly "I'll see you in the second round, boy." He says with a laugh turning to Cauli. "Cauli my dear, where on Earth have you been?" He says sarcastically. "We finally get to finish what we started on the island Eh?" He says with a laugh. "oh you know started fights burnt bridges got married the usual" Cauli turns towards Kidd showing little care for his taunts "if we face each other again you'd better give a fight equal to last time or i will be dissapointed you set up a lot of hype for yourself to live up to" Cauli in turn looks at Starr "you'll do fine just remember what you were taught and give it your all" At this point Starr is tapped on the head with the end of a staff "oh you're here too does that mean i get to fight you maybe Starr?" Kagome is stood behind them with a big grin "oh and mister you may have sat on a big butterfly its wings are kind of stuck to you" Starr turns around, and smiles."Hello Master Kagome, I can't wait to show you what I've learned." Starr looks at Cauli."So...You want me to tap into my Saiyan instincts....?" Luminita cut in, speaking to Starr, "Any time now." Starr turns to her."Oh yes, my bad." He snaps his fingers, and Luminita could feel a change. There was a brief flash of light, and Lilitu was standing where Luminita was. "...Lilitu thanks Starr." She says, before going to register. "you know dad will chew you out for misusing that right? And if you want to tap into your saiyan instinct then do it, you dont have to ask me for answers trust in what you know and what you have learnt you'll do fine" Cauli proceeds to start walking towards the waiting area Butterfly grins and his eyes start to burn brightly and intensely. "Yes Starr. Tap into your Saiyan Instincts. That's what I'm going to be doing." He says with a grin. In his head he thinks "Where the hell did that come from...?" '' He turns to Kagome "I'll have you know these are in fact my wings." He says spreading them as they exude a glorious gold light. "As the name Suggests butterflies are my thing." He turns to Cauli "Glad to see you've been staying in trouble lass, wouldn't want you being too calm without me." He says with a laugh. Starr frowns at Butterfly, and follows Cauli."Are Mom and Dad gonna be watching us?" He asks."It'll be the first time they see me fight..." He blushes. "i would assume so, i mean they were here when i snuck into the last tourniment so i would guess they would be here to observe us" Cauli shrugs knowing that Annabelle at the very least will have heard Kagome is flying over Butterfly using her tail like a copter inspecting his wings "huh i didnt know people and butterflies could have kids huh" Kagome tilts her head as she comes up with all sorts of absurd theories on how that happened Butterfly smirks "Oh mummy and daddy are here to watch their little boy get beaten to near death. Oh I do love good ol' family outings" He says with a grin. He looks up to Kagome "No neither of my parents was a butterfly. Neither of them are alive anyway they were both blown up..." He quickly frowns to himself "I mean killed by a navy officer. It's just a look I'm going for, the wings are made purely of ki and the mask is just for show. Any other stupid questions?" He says bitterly. Starr begins twitching, and he walks back to Butterfly."You leave her alone, no question is stupid, and my parents are here to watch me defeat scum like you! They could flick you and you'd die, but they've entrusted me to clean up the trash." Starr growls angrily. Kagome raises her hand like a school kid "ooh ooh ooh i get it but question..... what's ki? Can i eat it?" Captain Butterfly smirks "Alright. Here is a ball of ki" He says forming a large ball of golden ki in his hand "It is an energy source strong fighters can control and intelligent fighters can shape as they wish. So my wings are this in the shape of wings." The ball then changes shape into a small golden butterfly. "As for if you can eat it. Give it a go. See what happens." He says with a grin as the butterfly flies towards her "I'm not responsible for what you do with that butterfly." Kagome takes out her staff "nyoi-bo extend" The staff glows red and extends moving the butterfly far away "i'll call you toriyama now go go and teach a t-rex to dance on a ball" Butterfly stares at her somewhat amazed by just how stupid this girl is. "You're... you're stupid. You're stupid. Why are you so stupid? Stop being stupid!" He says somewhat dumbfounded with her idiocy "Lilitu was unaware that common thieves were allowed to participate in this tournament." Lilitu spoke, approaching Butterfly and Kagome. Kagome turns around retracting the nyoi-bo "thief? I'm sorry i didn't know that monkey owned the bannana tree, besides it promised it would share them with me" Kagome looks mildly worried probably becuase she is taking Lilitu at her word and doesnt realise it wasnt aimed at her. Butterfly sighs "Ignore her, it's what I'v learnt to do." He smirks at Lilitu "I assume you haven't watched the news today then? About the massacre on Sasebo island. The news claims it was two rival martial artists and a large amount of civillians were caught in the blast. This strange man was well documented but the second fighter was an unusual man with glowing golden butterfly wings." He grins "So no, they don't just let common thieves into the tournament. Mass murderers on the other hand..." He smirks Battle 1! Kagome vs. Xross! Xross *Health: 1/167,615 *Speed: 509.2 *Strength: 511.455 *Stamina: 900/1000 *Effects: ???, ???, ??? Kagome Mugen * Health: 115,105/135,500 * Speed: 605 ( 903.5)786.045 * Strength: 605 (840)730.8 * Stamina: 600/1000 * Effects: Zenkai, saiyan pure breed bonus (1.25x kinetic and energy damage) total kinetic multiplier= 1.375 * Equipment: combat gloves, streamlined gear * signatures: form of the monkeys paw ultimate dragon fist Fight to 1 hp * Kagome walks up confused about the amount of people there before facing off against her opponent "so you are gonna be who i am facing? Allright lets have a blast" Kagome goes super saiyan 1 2 and 3 her hair long golden and spikey her aura gold and electric before she rushes up to Xcross and wraps her tail round his leg pulling it from under him and smashing him down (tail thrash tier 2 kinetic)damageCore activates *As Xross was smashed into he ground, a black aura shot out from his body, rolling up Kagame's tail. As she let go, The saiyan felt slightly weaker. Xross stood, cracking his neck, before charging forward to punch Kagame 5 times, that same black aura coating his hand.miss * Kagome instinctively jumps back when she feels weakened "what was that? Hmm something seems off" Kagome hunkers down "Ka Me Ha ME.....HAAAEADBUTT" Kagome suddenly flings herself back using the beam to launch her head first into Xross (tier 3 kinetic) as she rebounds from the impact she throws a ki ball"hit, 62,653 damage. Once again, the saiyan was drained of a bit of her power.Core activates * Xross attacked with another 5 punches, ignoring his incurred injuries.hit, Abyssal Aura activates damage * Kagome falls back on her hand falling onto her legs springing forward in one deft movement (raging monkey fist tier 4 kinetic) followed by a spinning tail whip (tail copter tier 1 kinetic)hitCore activates As Kagome's attack reaches Xross, the dark aura around him exapnds, engulfing them both in darkness. Kagome feels even weaker than before, but her attacks still manage to hit, and Xross is sent flying into the grass. *"Xross has been defeated! The winner, ladies and gentleman, is Kagome Mugen!" cheers erupted from the crowd, as many men and women clapped for the Saiyan girl. * Kagome stands in the centre of the ring with a big grin on her face holding her hand forward doing the peace sign before going up to Xross and helping him up "i dont know what it was you did earlier but that was cool thanks for the fight it was fun" *Xross stands silently, cracking his neck without a word. He then turns slightly as a young pair approach. One is a tall, middle aged, pink haired female, while the other is a man of the same age with tattoos across both arms, all the way up to his head, which was bald. Both approached the ring, their eyes set on the pair. Both were stopped by the referee. "Where do you two think you're going? I'm sure you're rarin' to go like all the rest but you all have to wait your turn!" * "heh heh lets wait and have a fun fight eh?" Kagomes Stomach growls and all seriousness drops from her "hey ref guy is there anywhere i can eat im starving" *"Why yes, ma'am. The food court is just outside, over that way." he said pointing to a set of doors on the other end of the stadium. "Feel free to help yourself as well, miste-" The man stopped mid sentence, as he realized that Xross had disappeared. So had the two people he had stopped."What the..." Battle 2! Kalin vs. Silas! Kalin *Health: 20,257/120,000 *Speed: 355 462 *Strength: 355 *Stamina: 1,000/1,000 *Equipment: Streamlined Combat Clothes, Combat Gloves. *Effects: Skilled CombatantSpeed when Attacking *Sigs used: None Silas *Health: 50,000/50,000 *Speed: 105272 *Strength: 105255 *Stamina: 600/1000 *Equipment: Streamlined Combat Clothes, Focus Gloves *Effects: Silent Speed, Absorption *Signatures: Aether Body Fight to 1 Hp *SIlas climbs the stairs to the arena, slightly uncomfortable with all the spectators watching him. Especially considering that he might kill them all if his powers got out of hand. "Okay, Ambrose...be cool, be cool..." He said to himself, as he blasted Kalin with 3 Aether Burning Stars1 Energy.hit, 3,465 damage *Kalin stood, staring at the boy curiously. "THat is quite the impressive ability you have there...do you mind if I observe it further?"turn *"What? You mean hit you more?" Silas said. " Sure." He fires another 5 Aether Burning Stars.hit, 5,198 damage *Kalin rolled away, his robes smoking slightly from the attack. "Fascinating...your energy is made from that which gives life, and yet is used to destroy..."turn *"Hey, uh, Kalin right? You realize this is a tournament, yes? You should probably...well fight." Silas said, firing 2 Aether Blazing Spears at Kalin.hit...huh. 6,930 damage *Kalin opens a book, and begins to take notes. *Silas activates his Majin and Demon transformationsSuper, Trainee, Commander. *Kalin observes the increase in power with interest. *20 hits later.... *Silas uses a silent speed enhanced absorption on Kalin, winning the fight by default. *Silas wins! He gains 49,872 xp, as well as absorbing Kalin. Fight 3! Butterfly the Pirate versus.... Captain Butterfly * Health:35,403/120,000 * Speed:345 (918.75) * Strength: 345 (735) * Stamina: 250/1000 * Effects:Energy Restoration * Kinetic damage X1.3 * 20% chance to negate one of the tier 2 or lower kinetic attacks that the opponent hit with this turn * 10% resistence to energy * Ki damage reduced by X0.7 * Lasts 4 turns * 10% more stanima use * Signatures: Pirates Spirit and Butterfly Canon Titanus Lucrecia Ambrose *Health: 3,014/180,000 *Speed: 400666932.4 *Strength: 485666*Stamina:600/1,000 *Effects: Envy[Lucrecia's strength and speed are reduced to 200 against a female opponent, LustStrength and Speed are increased to 666 when facing a male opponent, Wrathgains a 1.1x multiplier, stacking, to her strength and speed for every 10k damage dealt to her, up to 5 times. lasts until the end of their opponent's next turn. Lucrecia must attack for each stack of Wrath she has. 4 Fight to 1HP * The fighters step up to the ring and the announcer speaks "What an exciting first fight huh folks?!" The crowd cheers "Moving to our second fight of the day we have last years semi finalist Titanus!" The crowd cheers and whoops "He weighs more than our scales can measure and he is well known for crushing mens heads like sparrow eggs between his thighs!" Titanus flexes his muscles and the crowd cheers. "And facing him today is a new comer to the WMAT, weighing in at 130lbs is Captain Butterfly!" The crowd cheers. "Hmm strange, I'm sure I recognise him from somewhere. Captain Butterfly are you sure you've never been here before" Butterfly smirks "No I haven't, though I do occasionally appear on the news, I was on just this morning in fact." He grins. A lot of the crowd looked shocked in realisation and begin booing him. "Well..." the announcer says "...The tournaments begun now so lets carry on with the fight. The Grand Warrior Titanus! Vs The Dastardly Villain Captain Butterfly! I know who I want to win." The crowd cheers. * Titanus begins to approach the little man, when he is suddenly lifted off the ground and thrown into the distance, screaming as he becomes a dot in the sky. Standing in his place is a woman half his size, and a third of his age. She had an irritated look on her face. "Hey! I was promised a fight! I don't care if all the normal contestants showed up or not! I'm going to fight...or does SOMEONE HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT!?" as the girl spoke, a portion of the crowd was lifted out of their seats by some unseen force. * The Announcer is shocked "UM! Excuse me Ma'am are you in the tournament? This is highly irregular I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to-" Butterfly interupts him "Hmm, I'll fight her. Considering what she just did to that whale of a man this should be more of a challenge anyway." He grins "I was worried this fight would bore me now it's suddenly got a lot more interesting. It doesn't look like he'll be back any time soon and I believe we promised this crowd a fight." He grins as the crowd begins grumbling at the idea of no fight. * "Why thank you, you odd anthropomorphic pirate person..." the girl replied, curtseying slightly. She tightened the bandages on her hands. "Well, shall we begin?" * "No time like the present" Butterfly says with a grin as he spreads his wings threateningly and his eyes burn with passion for the fight. * "Indeed." She said, giggling before she disappeared. She reappeared behind the Captian, Slashing downward with her hand, which had become enveloped with a blue energy that formed the shape of a clawSinful Slash, Tier 1. She continued with another 2 slashes before jumping away, using his back as a platforman attack. (1 hit) 9990 * "Good shot lass." He activates his 3 Alien forms and his 5 Android forms. then skips the next three rush counts regening stamina. * "You talk weird, you know that?" The girl replied, slashing Captain Butterfly another 3 times. (2 hit) 19980 * "I don't think so, I used to talk a lot weirder I'll have you know. I swapped my strange speaking pattern for my strange appearacne." He grins and activates Pirates spirit and then uses Privateer slash (Tier 1 k) (hit) 14332) activates once *Lucrecia's eyes glowed red as she stood from The pirate's assault. "Hehehe...that wasnt bad, Butterfly...guess it's my turn!" she said, as waves of Blue energy rushed towards Butterfly, each exploding at close range.Ethereious Love Lines1 energy (2 hit) 19764 * Butterfly smirks "This is getting far too close for comfort, time to start wrapping up." He uses Plundering hand canon (Tier 3 K) (hit) and Pirate Pistol (Tier 2 K) (miss) 42997 * "I think we can agree on that..." She says, before the blue energy forms a claw, lifts a portion of the arena out of the stage, and shatters it, sending burning pieces of rubble at Captain Butterfly. Wrathful Rampage, Tier 4 kinetic (miss) * Butterfly smirks as she misses him "Not trying very hard are you dear? Honestly that fat guy would of been more of a challenge. Now it really is time to wrap this up." He uses butterfly canon on her (hit) 149,294 damage to lucrecia 29859 to butterfly * As the girl hits the ground the crowd are stunned silence then begin to cheer a few boos mixed in here and there since Butterfly won. "AND THERE WE HAVE IT FOLKS! After that dramatic display the winner is Captain Butterfly! It was really a tough fight to call from beginning till end but with contestants like these I know we are in for an exciting tournament! See you in the next round Captain!" Battle 4 - Animus VS Lilitu Animus *Health: 1/120,000 *Speed: 377 (571.25) *Strength: 377 (746.25) *Stamina: 550/1,000 *Equipment: Combat Gloves *Effects: Skilled Combatant, Silent Speed *Signatures: Bloody Onslaught, Shadow Judge, Demonic Rush Lilitu *Health: 116,347/138,000 *Telekinetic Barrier: 0/27,600 *Speed: 555 (444) *Strength: 695 (999.0625) *Stamina: 50/1,000 *Kinetic Damage Resistance: 20% *Equipment: Weighted Combat Clothes Strength/Health, x0.8 Speed, Combat Gloves Kinetic Damage *Effects: Skilled Combatant Speed when Attacking, Telekinetic Master Strength, x1.3 Kinetic Damage, 20% Kinetic Resistance *Signatures: Telekinetic Implosion, Telekinetic Master Fight to 1 HP! *Lilitu goes first. *"An interesting first matchup." Lilitu stated to herself as she entered her Demon transformations, as well as Telekinetic Master (saving her human transformations for another turn). "Lilitu is curious to see if Animus has improved." *Animus just entered his Demon Transformations and Shadow Judge, pulling his mask over his face. "I would like to see where I stand to you nowadays." *Lilitu stepped into her Human transformations, "Then let the battle begin." She said, immediately firing off a Telekinetic Barrage T4K (Hit) 85,720 damage. *Animus was knocked backwards, almost falling off the edge of the platform before regaining his stance. "I see you're still as strong as ever." He said dashing at her. "Sorry for this." he says smashing her into the ground (Judgment Hammer T5 Kinetic with Silent Speed.) 49,253 Damage. 21,653 *Lilitu skids back, absorbing most of the force with her telekinetic barrier. "And thus, the battle is over." With that, she fires off 5 Telekinetic Strikes T1K. 2 hit, damage reduced to 10,279. * "AND WE HAVE A WINNER FOLKS! The bigger they are the harder they fall! Who could of predicted that dramatic twist?! The telepathic terror Lilitu coming on top of the Dangerous Demon Animus! Lilitu you're onto the next round see you there! Hope is not lost yet though Animus you are now eligible for the losers tournament where you could still win a place in the finals! We wish you the best of luck!" Battle 5! Starr vs. Tiny! Tiny *Health: 1/150,000 *Speed: 500900while Tiny is activeduring Bunny Blitz *Strength: 300500 *Stamina: 0/1,000 *Effects: Tiny[ increases speed by 1.75x For the duration of the turn. All stamina costs are doubled.], ???the effects of '???' *Signature Attack: Bunny Blitz10 times at 15x strength, Increases speed 1.5x during the attack. Cannot attack during the next turn. Starr Abraxis * Health: 45,000/120,000 * Speed: 595 * Strength: 595 * Stamina: 500/1,000 * Effects: NA * Items - Focus Gloves, Streamlined Combat Clothes. * Signatures: Glacial Aura and Hysteric Kamehameha Fight to 1 Hp * As the two approach the fighting area the Announcer introduces them. "HERE THEY ARE FOLKS! OUR NEXT FIGHTERS! Here is the Tiny Terror herself. TINY! Her name says it all folks. And her opponet, he's brave, he's strong, he hopes all these fights stick to the time frame so he's not up past his bed time! It's THE boy wonder himself! STARR ABRAXIS! Now is everyone ready for an exciting match?! I HOPE SO! Cause this is bound to be one. CONTESTANTS ARE YOU READY?!" * Starr looks to the announcer, and smiles."As ready as I'm going to be sir." Starr's gaze shifts to Tiny."I don't want to have to hurt you." He smiles at her. * Then just stand still...I'm perfectly fine hurting you." Tiny said, getting into a combat stance. "Of course, its nothing personal. Just a matter of protecting the world." * Cauli is leaning against the wall "go get em Starr just trust in yourself oh and heres a tip dont lose" Cauli gives a mocking thumbs up. Annabelle and dicchio are cheering from the bleachers. * Starr looks to his sister, and nods, determinedly."I was raised not hurting girls..." He gets into a fighting stance."But trust me, you won't feel a thing" He transforms into his Human forms, and Saiyan forms. ( First 3 Human forms, and SSJ1-3) He runs at her, his long hair glimmering in the sunlight. He dives at her, and then after images to behind her, his foot getting covered in an icy like substance."Arctic Crusher!" ( T3 ) He slams his foot into her arm at a high speed. (hit) 46035 *Tiny is knocked to the edge of the arena, the heels of her feet sliding mere inches off of the ring. "Man, for a pipsqueak, you really can throw a punch..." She said,as her wounds healed slightly. All Transformations, Majin with doubled stat increases. She then leaped far into the air, her legs smoking apparentlyactivates as she comes crashing down on Starr. "Tinyyyyy...Terror!4 Kinetic hit 30000 * Starr growls."I didn't punch you, I kicked you genius!" He dives under her legs, and in his hands a ball of white ki appears."Sutabasuto!" He yells, sending the wave at her. ( T5 ) (miss) *Tiny used Bunny Blitz, Attacking Starr with a flurry of sideways kicks. "Its a manner of speech, you stupid kid!" (6 hit) 45,000 * Starr growls."Okay, first of all, I am a genius and I go to one of the best schools on Earth! Second of all, I won't let you besmirch the Anijn name with your insults!" Starr's anger begins to rise as he thinks of the wrong consequences and actions that could potentially happen. His aura explodes angrily as it becomes chilled around them all, activating '''Glacial Aura' His hair gains a frosty white look. ( Skips 4 Rush ) * Tiny cannot attack! * Starr's rage breaks as he becomes angered by the girl."Cauli...I-I can't control th-this beast inside m-me...." His eyes glow an evil red as oozaru pushes through his soul. He cups his hands at his sides as ki charges. A dark blue ball of ki appears in his hands, as he aims for Tiny. The platform they were standing on began to crack under the pressure."Hysteric...KAMEHAMEHA!!!" He fires the dark blue beam of energy at her. Tiny's eyes widen at the beam blasts her off of the battlefield, and onto the grass, a bit um...Burnt. Starr laughs as his hair becomes normal again. He waves up to the ground happily, as they cheer him on. * Starr Abraxis has won the match! * "WHAT A FINISH! The young warrior Star has come out victorious folks lets hear it for him!" The crowd cheers "Such a large blast from such a young person see you in the next round Starr can't wait to see what you have in store for us next time! WHAT A TOURNAMENT THIS IS TURNING OUT TO BE! I'M SO EXCITED TO SEE WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!" Battle 6 Cauli vs Desmond Cauli * Health: 75,000/120,000 * Speed: 545 (929) (1161 when attacking) * Strength:545 (1000) * Stamina: 300/1000 * Equipment: streamlined gear, combat gloves * Effects: Skilled combatant * Signatures: Sparks of triumph, infinitia soul Desmond * Health: 36,500/150,000 * Speed: 6001000 * Strength: 6001000 * Stamina: 50/1000 * Equipment: ???the effects of ???, * Effects: Balance Breaker chance to reduce opponents stats by .70x. Occurs each turn. * Signatures: Dez Slashfor 1.25x Sig damage. Adds half of opponent's speed and strength to Desmond's speed and strength for the attack. Fight to 1 hp * Cauli analyses her opponent "hmm something seems strange about you, I had better be agressively careful" Cauli enters her demon and saiyan forms then launches throws herself forward covering her foot in resonating air and kicking Desmond in the chest ( wind lance tier 2 kinetic) (hit) 33,000 Damage) * Desmond felt the pain of the strike, but didnt move away. Listen to me carefully, as I will only say this once. You cannot win this battle." He said, before his body glowed white with energyHuman transformations, doubled stat bonuses. He then tossed Cauli away, and attacked her with 4 energy constructs, each taking the form of sharpened gearsTier 1 Kinetic. 2 hit. 30,000 Damage * "your strong i will give you that hmm i wont use my best yet" Cauli launches a wind lance at Desmond followed by a snap pivot moving behind him to drop kick his back (tier 2 k) (miss) and (tier 1 k)(hit) 16,500 Damage * "Just forfeit. I am not here to harm you, but if you persist I will have no choice..." Desmond said, a large gear protecting him from the wind, while breaking under the weight of her kick. He turned, swinging around to blast her in the face1 Energy (hit), before firing a spear, which appeared to be the hands of a clockof Des/Tiny, Tier 2 Kinetic (miss). 15,000 Damage * "I came here to fight i'm not stupid i know and expect the risks, use all the tricks you want if you want me to stop you have to win same for me" Cauli is wreathed in flames "my soul burns and my heart roars INFINITIA SOUL" Cauli launches forward flames spiraling on her fist she flashes like a spark hitting his chest (hit) dissapearing striking the back of his head (miss) dissapearing once more and striking him twice in the chin (one hit) before charging at him ramming into his chest full force (miss) flicking her fist dispersing her flames. 44,000 Damage * "Ugh...Fine. For your own sake, I must do this. Just remember that I gave you the chance to bow out peacefully" Desmond said, as he raised a hand directly into the air, and placed one to his side. sweeping sideways, a large line of energy arced through the air, sliding through Cauli's body, and drawing on some of her power. Another line of energy appeared from Desmond's other hand, which formed a blade of light far into the sky. "Fall to the sound of midnight..." he said, as he slammed the blade down on Cauli. Slash (miss) * Cauli dodges but it seems desperate and quite a sloppy manuever for the usually precise Cauli it shows her fatigue and the sheer speed with which the attack was launched. The impact sends Cauli hurtling towards the edge of the ring. Cauli embeds her fist into the stone stopping herself in the nick of time "what are you? That power was not normal" Cauli flicks herself back up and licks her lips "well this has just gotten interesting, to think i would have such a fun fight so early on" Cauli punches the ground creating cracks which form a glyph around Desmond "Arivadeci" she punches the ground again and the shockwave and force of the punch is turned into blades of wind and debris which relentless barrage Desmond (tier 3 k) (miss) *"Will you listen, woman!? This is about more than a simple tournament! If you refuse to listen, you will be placing this world on a path to absolute destruction..." He stated angrily, Charging at Cauli. He swept upward with his foot, from a sideways angle, which lifted himself off of the ground. He then swiped downwards with his fist, arcing down with a similar arc, his body glowing brightly the entire time. Tier 5 Kinetic (miss) Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Tournament site Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:Battle Grounds